Pretty People Never Lie
by rihyun701
Summary: EXO / Yaoi / AU / TranslateFic from AsianFanfics / Kris sangat cerdas dalam berbohong. Cukup cerdas untuk hidup di dalamnya. Tapi, ia mulai bangkit dan terhangatkan dari dunia gelapnya oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak dapat bersembunyi lagi. Now even when he lied, he said the truth. [KrisYeol slight HunHan] RnR? C:


}_Pretty People Never Lie{_

_-by seven_days_late at _

_Translated by: rihyun701_

* * *

**Prolog**

Wu Fan menatap kepada bayangannya di jendela gedung dan merapikan dasinya. Terlihat bagus di pakaian formal, pikirnya. Ia merasa nyaman juga. Seperti memberikan rasa otoritas yang sebenarnya kekurangan.

Wu Fan tahu akan siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan terpikir ia itu hancur, _drop out _dari kampusnya, hidup di apartemen kecil dengan saluran air yang rusak. Tapi pengetahuan ini membuatnya senang.

Ia memasuki gedung, sangat menyadari bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya. Bukan ia ingin sombong, _but he never passed unnoticed._

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan tidak-terlalu-mahal-pakaian-formal tersebut berdehem kepada sekretaris yang pipinya memerah karena terlalu terpesona dan sulit untuk bicara.

"Permisi," katanya sambil menunjuk. "Saya ke sini untuk _interview _pekerjaan dengan Seo Inseok-_ssi_. Saya yakin ini adalah ruangannya."

Sekretaris itu melihat kepadanya dan juga ruangan di baliknya dengan ekspresi kosong—sementara sebelum berbisik 'ya' dengan suara sangat pelan.

Wu Fan berterimakasih kepadanya dengan sopan dan memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk bertemu dengan bos masa depannya, atau yang ia harap.

"Kris-_yah_!" Lelaki dengan umur lima puluhannya yang terlihat seperti pekerja supermarket lokal atau pemilik rumah makan ramyun dari pekerjaan sebenarnya, seorang manajer di salah satu perusahaan besar yang terkenal, memanggilnya dari kursi kulit hitamnya.

Wu Fan membungkuk sedikit dan menyapa teman lama ibunya. Tetapi, ketika pemuda itu mendeteksi ruangannya, seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Seseorang tersebut menunggunya di sebuah ruangan, sekarang lelaki yang benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha. Dengan potongan rambut ke abu-abuan dan pakaian formal terbagus yang pernah Wu Fan lihat.

"Oh! Biarkan aku perkenalkan dirimu. Kemarilah Nak, duduk!" Seo Inseok-_ssi _mendorongnya ke dalam ruangan dan membuatnya duduk di kursi yang sangat nyaman.

"Ini merupakan pemegang saham utama dan Presiden Sang Cha Rim, salah satu perusahaan makanan terbesar di negara ini, Park Sukjin_-Hwejangnim_ (A / N: Hwejangnim berarti Presiden)." kata Seo Inseok-_ssi_ menerangkan dan Wu Fan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan muka terkejutnya dan kekaguman bahwa orang biasa dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang kaya dan sukses bahkan tanpa mengetahui mereka.

"Dan ini adalah anak teman saya, orang yang saya bicarakan dengan Anda beberapa waktu lalu. Namanya adalah Kris Wu." Seo Inseok-_ssi _membungkuk dan menyalami tangan sang Presdien yang menawarkannya.

"Kau dapat berbicara bahasa Inggris, Korea dan Mandarin dengan lancar dan kau pernah belajar di salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di Kanada. Dengan beasiswa. Kau juga telah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan di sekolah tersebut. Di Vancouver, ilmu konvensi milikmu telah mendapat hadiah pertama, medali emas dalam Kompetisi Matematika Nasional dan hadiah pertama dalam kontes Strategi Bisnis. Dan masih banyak lagi, aku percaya." Kata Park Sukjin-_Hwejangnim_ dengan nada profesional, yang membuat Wu Fan sebenarnya malu dan merasa bangga dalam hatinya.

Ia hampir lupa dengan hari-hari yang ia anggap ia adalah lelaki dengan masa depan yang cerah, namun tampaknya bahwa pria berpakaian rapi di depannya tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Jadi pertanyaanku kepadamu adalah: Mengapa kau menyerah pada kehidupan semacam itu?" lanjut Presiden dalam suara bisnis-seperti yang sama yang dipasang ekspresi menantangnya.

Wu Fan dibawa kembali ke dunia nyata dalam cara yang tumpul dan kasar yang selalu berhasil melukai harga dirinya. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil, tidak mau menjelaskan tindakannya, hanya karena ia takut dihukum. Namun, dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuang bahwa narsisme yang membuatnya kehilangan begitu banyak pekerjaan yang baik lainnya.

"Kondisi pribadi, kurasa." Jawabnya, dalam hati ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Aku melihatmu tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku suka caramu menahan diri."Presiden menyeringai kepada Wu Fan.

"Kris adalah seorang anak yang serius. Saya yakin ia akan melakukan yang terbaik pada pekerjaan yang Anda pikirkan "Seo Inseok_-ssi _meyakinkan Presiden.

Dan yang saat Wu Fan mulai merasa curiga, hal ini tidak mungkin hanya wawancara pekerjaan kantor biasa.

"Sebenarnya, Park Sukjin-_Hwejangnim_ sedang mencari 'karyawan khusus'. Tidak benar-benar seseorang dengan kualifikasi yang luar biasa, melainkan seorang pemuda yang serius dengan akal sehat dan menahan diri. " Ini adalah kedua kalinya seseorang disebutkan 'menahan diri' dalam sepuluh menit terakhir dan Wu Fan duduk di kursinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau, Nak, terlihat seperti pengusaha masa depan yang sempurna. Kau serius, sopan, masuk akal dan cerdas. Juga, kau memperhatikan apa pun yang saya katakan dan membalas diplomatis. Jujur saja, jika kau menjadi ahli warisku besok, aku tidak akan perlu khawatir lagi untuk selamanya." Presiden mengatakannya serius, membuat Wu Fan merasakan sedikit kesedihan, hanya karena seseorang yang asing mengatakan sesuatu yang orang tuanya tidak pernah berhasil dan tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan.

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Jadi, mengapa Anda membutuhkan saya? " Tanya Wu Fan berusaha untuk memaksa keduanya mengatakn hal yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, Park Sukjin-_Hwejangnim_, kebetulan sudah memiliki ahli waris. Namun, anak ini juga, dia tidak terlalu ... cocok-" jawab Seo Inseok-_ssi _secara hati-hati itu terputus oleh Presiden.

"_He's a real pain in the ass _." Ia tidak bertele-tele.

"Dalam hal apa?" Tanya Wu Fan lebih tertarik sekarang.

"Dia bukan tipe pemberontak, jika itu apa yang kau pikirkan. Anak saya tidak minum. Dia tidak merokok atau pergi ke klub banyak atau tidur sekitar. Maksudku, aku berharap dia, karena menjadi pemberontak menunjukkan memiliki ambisi dan keinginan yang kuat, tapi kurasa dia tidak..." Presiden menggosok pelipisnya dan tiba-tiba tampak lelah.

"Saya mengerti." Wu Fan mengangguk paham.

"Sebaliknya, ia tetap bermain dengan model mobil dan membolos kelas. Atau ia mengambil libur selama ujian untuk pergi melihat laut atau sesuatu yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Ketika kau berbicara dengannya, ia akan mengabaikanmu dan hanya melemparkan kembali lelucon bodoh. Ia tertawa seperti idiot sepanjang waktu dan bertindak terbelakang meskipun ia tidak." Ketika Presiden itu berbicara, Wu Fan mencoba untuk menciptakan gambaran mental anak Park Sukjin itu.

Wu Fan membayangkan, berkulit gelap,berambut berantakan dengan mata kecil dan kacamata besar. Tidak terlalu tinggi atau tegap. Seseorang yang memiliki mulutnya membuka banyak dan tidak perlu tertawa. Pakaian kasual, t-shirt dengan jeans yang sudah robek serta sepasang sepatu _converse_.

Wu Fan nyaris tersenyum pada gambaran yang telah dibuat dalam kepalanya.

"Dia terdengar seperti anak yang sulit." Wu Fan berkomentar tanpa emosi dalam suaranya.

"Itulah masalahnya! Dia bukan anak lagi. Aku berpikir sepanjang waktu, itu hanyalah pubertas. Aku pikir dia akan tumbuh keluar dari masa itu. Tapi dia sudah 21 tahun sekarang dan dia masih belum berubah. " Presiden itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, benar-benar melepaskan sikap pengusahanya.

"Jadi mana saya akan masuk?" Tanya Fan Wu lebih sabar.

Dua orang yang berada di sana untuk mewawancarainya saling memandang dengan hati-hati sebelum melontarkan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin anakku mulai bertindak serius dan bertanggung jawab seperti ahli waris seharusnya. Tapi dia tidak akan mendengarkan saya atau salah satu tutor yang kusewa untuknya. Itulah yang aku ingin kau lakukan. Mengubahnya menjadi pengusaha yang sempurna."

Sementara itu, Wu Fan berkedip terkejut. Apa-apaan permintaan itu? Kedengarannya tidak etis, tidak itu? Selain itu, apakah ini sesuatu untuk seseorang seperti dia bisa lakukan?

Ia bergegas untuk menyuarakan pikirannya kepada dua orang yang umurnya melebihi dirinya.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya gila tapi aku mulai putus asa. Aku semakin tua dan anak ini, hanya akan selalu tersenyum dan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh pesaing kami jika ia datang di perusahaan seperti itu. Aku khawatir akan masa depannya." Wu Fan melihat ada ketakutan dan rasa sayang di mata Presiden. Tanpa benar-benar ingin, ia mulai memahami titik pandang seorang ayah.

Wu Fan tahu semua jenis orang tua yang mengendalikan anak-anaknya dan ia yakin Park Sukjin bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

"Bahkan jika saya harus setuju dengan 'pekerjaan' ini," mulai Dia hati-hati, "apa yang membuat Anda berpikir anak Anda akan mendengarkan saya, ketika ia membenci tutor Anda begitu banyak?" Wajah Presiden tersebut membuat Wu Fan merasa dia masih kekurangan beberapa bagian dari pekerjaannya.

"Itu mudah, kau hanya perlu menjaga rahasia bahwa kau bekerja untukku. Pergi ke perguruan tinggi dan menjadi teman dengannya. Kau bisa menyarankannya pada saat itu." Mendengar kata-kata sang Presiden, Wu Fan merasa otaknya tidak bisa berpikir, sementara kakinya mulai gemetar tanpa seizinnya.

"_Lie_?! Anda-Anda ingin aku berbohong tentang siapa aku?! Berbohong atas semuanya?" penampilan keren Presiden yang ia puji tadi sekarang memudar.

"Bukan tentang segala sesuatu." Koreksi Presiden kepadanya. "Kau hanya harus berbohong tentang hubunganmu kepadaku. Aku akan menempatkan kau di kampus sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa dari luar negeri. Kau dapat mempelajari administrasi bisnis seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dan menyelesaikan kuliah. Aku bahkan akan membayarmu sejumlah uang untuk menutupi pengeluaranmu. Hanya berteman dengan anakku dan membuat dia sedikit lebih seperti dirimu."

Wu Fan merasa hatinya berhenti. 'Belajar seperti yang biasa kulakukan'. Tidak diragukan lagi. Itulah yang Park Sukjin-_Hwejangnim_ katakan. Ia mengatakan dengan keyakinan, seolah-olah ia tahu kata-kata ini akan membuatnya goyah.

Dan Wu Fan merasa lemah. Dia gemetar dan tidak siap untuk jatuh ke jurang maut itu yang akan membawanya menuju kesuksesan, rasa bersalah atau mungkin campuran dari keduanya yang tentu lebih menyedihkan.

Ia sepenuhnya menyadari semuanya, dan namun ia ragu-ragu.

Apakah ia mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia akan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ia hanya melakukannya hanya untuk membantu anak Presiden.

Sayangnya, Wu Fan **selalu** jujur.

Jadi ia tahu bahwa perjanjian ini hanya kesepakatan untuk menyelamatkan diri sementara mengkhianati seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

"Saya akan melakukannya." Katanya dengan berani. "Sebagai gantinya, saya ingin bertanya satu hal lagi dari Anda." Dua pasang mata terfokus pada dirinya.

"Tolong beritahu saya. Saya harus pastikan Anda memilikinya." Presiden menyetujuinya dengan mudah.

"Anak anda memiliki satu tahun tersisa di perguruan tinggi, benar?" Tanya Wu Fan dan keduanya mengangguk, menegaskan hal tersebut.

"Baik, saya hanya memiliki satu tahun tersisa juga. Saya akan menjadi temannya dan saya akan mencoba untuk mengubahnya menjadi pewaris yang Anda inginkan. Tenang, serius, diplomatik dan ramah. Namun, ketika tahun ini berakhir, jika rencana ini telah bekerja, berikan tiket pesawat ke China untuk saya. "Anak muda itu diminta..

"Aku bisa melakukan itu, tapi mengapa kau membutuhkan tiket pesawat untuk? Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi karyawan yang tetap di perusahaan ini, memberikan gaji nyata dan-"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya hanya akan mengambil tiket pesawat. Hanya persiapkan saya tiket pesawat, _please._" Desak Wu Fan, suaranya nyaris memohon.

"Aku mengerti." Presiden mengangguk serius. "Seo Inseok-_ssi_ akan memberikan semua informasi yang kau perlukan untuk anakku, serta kertas beasiswanya."

Wu Fan menggeleng. "Saya tidak akan membutuhkan informasi tentang anak Anda." Menyatakan hal itu, dan ia bangkit dari kursinya.

Teman lama ibunya, memberi semua surat-surat yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi untuk mendaftar di perguruan tinggi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Satu hal lagi," ketika Wu Fan telah mencapai pintu yang dan ia baru terrpikir untuk bertanya, "Siapa namanya?"

Orang tua itu tersenyum samar.

"Park Chanyeol." katanya dan Fan Wu mengangguk.

Park Chanyeol.

Nama tersebut membutuhkan Wu Fan beberapa saat untuk mengatakannya dengan benar dengan sedikit aksen. Ia harus mengucapkannya perlahan, membiarkan nama itu mengisi otaknya dan membiarkan suaranya menggantung

"Park. Chan. Yeol. "

Dan tidak ada lagi, karena hanya itulah yang ia perlu tahu.

* * *

Pairing: **KrisYeol; slight HunHan**

Genre: **Alternate Universe, Angst, Romance**

Rating: **PG-13**

Disclaimer: **this story belongs to seven_days_late at asianfanfics. the character belongs to SM Ent. I don't belong anything except the translation story.**

****bagi yang tanya, Ri sudah dapat izin dari authornya sendiri. Dia udah ngizinin, dan jangan anggap Ri **plagiat **ya C:

buat yang mau baca yang udah lengkap, bisa kesini: http:(/) .com(/)story(/)view(/)261769 **(hapus tanda kurungnnya)**

Makasih banyak yang udah baca! ^^

maaf kalo banyak typos, salah tulis, grammar ancur (?) Ri masih belajar, mohon ampunannya *bows*

soal update, mungkin seminggu sekali ya. Ri sibuk -maklumkelassembilansih-

Terakhir, Ri nerima flame / bash. Tapi jangan bash author yang punya cerita aslinya, bash Ri aja. jangan bash EXO _oppadeul_ juga ya._.

Lastly, i really welcome your read and review^o^ _jeongmal gomawo __chingudeul~! /_bow/


End file.
